


博肖架空中篇 - 你情我願(R，未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 競標的價碼越加越高，肖戰笑了笑，都是各取所需。第一次搞這種SM文，也換了種寫法，不確定如何，歡迎評論出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 2





	博肖架空中篇 - 你情我願(R，未完)

(一) 他無依無靠，也就活得逍遙自在灑脫恣意

加入這個只提供給上流社會的SM俱樂部，純屬機緣巧合。百般聊賴的肖戰在寒假時逛著各個SM的論壇，看著一個個徵奴徵主的帖子，卻是一個也提不起勁，直到他爬到一個討論極其熱烈卻無人能探出箇中奧妙的帖子，那個帖的po主開出極高的金額，去徵求一個願意上台在眾人面前接受調教的奴，細節未明，要求倒是挺細緻，簡而言之要求很多，多到底下討論地火熱，要求身高體重的範圍、長相出眾、身材管理、健康狀況不僅要不煙不酒不沾毒，還得通過各項檢查、工作及身家背景乾淨，必須是處男或處女，甚至還需要⋯履歷和面試？

要知道這個圈子，遵守規矩不越線的主奴到底是少數。

底下說這就是個釣魚詐騙帖，嚷嚷著要舉報，肖戰一看自己條件大致符合，趕緊記下對方聯絡方式，並把需要的資料發過去，但他沒發上真名，只留了個DayToy。抱著嘗試心理的肖戰並沒有把這件事當真，日子照過，虛擲光陰地打發時間卻悠然自得，直到收到信箱裡地回應要求他去面試，面試通過當天就可以直接上工。

他沒有把這件事完整地和誰說明，只是告訴最好的朋友自己家裡的密碼鎖，說最近很忙，如果哪天沒聯絡記得去幫忙餵堅果，肖戰養的貓，他唯一的家人。

他無依無靠，也就活得逍遙自在灑脫恣意。

但他也有慾望、也需要錢⋯也想要被滿足，所以他嘗試去打開潘朵拉的盒子，即便知道可能萬劫不復，但同時，他太想要打破一成不變的日子了。

面試的地點是一處郊區的豪宅，其實他也是害怕，害怕自己遭遇不測，於是出發前他查了如何死得痛快的各種手法，對他來說，要死也得自己掌控死法，不然太虧了。

正當他出神，計程車抵達了指定的地點，來之前他查過這處，房產是在一個富豪底下的公司管理，想想問題應該不大，他拿了包，告知門口的警衛，對方通報完後放他進去。肖戰被領到一個房間去，問了許多問題，面試的人問了他許多關於日常生活習慣的問題，不按牌理出牌，彷彿探究隱私一般，肖戰全然不覺得被冒犯，他的生活簡單，更或者說是無趣，沒有什麼好隱瞞，也就覺得不太在意，面試最後，那人要他脫光檢查，他愣了下，又想到自己的工作內容，覺得此時才扭捏作態簡直虛偽過度。

(二) 他再次看了看抽成，覺得不管如何也不虧，便簽下了大名

屋子裡地暖氣很足，他被悶出了薄汗，早想脫外套了，對他來說，脫一件外套和脫光是一樣的，他脫光後按著那人要求趴到一旁的床上，那人戴上手套將他挺翹的臀辦撥開檢查，又要他轉身躺下，撥弄了下他的性器，記錄下後，對著監視器的鏡頭點了點頭，只聽見他的手機震了震，看完訊息的那人，從一旁的櫃子拿出灌腸液、沐浴、保養及盥洗用品、一罐營養飲品及水，還有浴袍，對他說了句，「你錄取了，合約在這，如果答應就先喝了營養品後去做清潔，休息到晚上八點，八點半到門口，會有人來帶你。」

肖戰看了看合約，咋了咋舌，覺得和抽成比起來，網路上那些要求簡直不算個事，言而總之，要求那麼多不外乎是為了大戶觀眾們的感官體驗、老闆要保護客戶及調教師的隱私，當然同時還有裡面的員工，最重要的是不管是台上與台下的參與者，大家都戴著精心定製的面具，只有在台上的表演者被強制要求戴著只能遮住半張臉的Colombina面具。

每週主題不同，一次”表演”時長三小時，台上的調教師會依照競標金額決定表演的順序，一個得標者可以決定一個小時的”表演性質”，可以只給個大概的方向讓調教師自行發揮，也可以詳細到指定每一個步驟，對於競標內容唯一的要求是：不得見血、不做身體改造、不能與台上的表演者有任何肉體上的性行為，這也是為了表演者身體自主權的著想，但同時表演者在合約期間內，不能與任何人有肉體上的接觸。

他再次看了看抽成，覺得不管如何也不虧，便簽下了大名。

肖戰被領到房間，裏頭的擺設極簡但看得出設計的巧思在其中，可他毫無心思去觀察房間多有設計感，說白點他還是緊張的，處男這條件以他22年母胎SOLO到現在基本輕鬆達成，也難怪面試者看到他時嚇了一跳，大概想說以他這條件處男到現在可能實屬不易吧？他將自己再次脫光，對著一整面牆高的落地鏡看了看鏡中的自己，不由得讚嘆自己來之前去做了除毛這個睿智的選擇，少了一個自我折騰的選項。

他快速地進廁所清潔，舒舒服服地泡了個澡，看時間還早，設定完鬧鐘後，也沒想到居然真躺在床上睡著了，被鬧鐘叫醒時還稀里呼嚕地不知道身在何處，盥洗完畢後只聽門口傳來敲門聲，他穿上緞面的酒紅色長袍，把門打開。

(三) 都是出來賣，沒有誰比誰高貴…吧？想想自己扮演的角色，至少不用陪睡

「麻煩肖先生一會上車後，就將這副眼罩戴上。」門口的男子將眼罩遞給肖戰，便領著他往地下停車場走。上了車後男子上了副駕，確認肖戰將眼罩戴上後便吩咐司機開車，約莫十五分鐘後，車停了下來，男子開了車門領著肖戰下車進了電梯，直到進了一個房間，他才讓肖戰拿下眼罩，突然重見光明讓他瞇了瞇眼，是間休息室，桌上放著一副深藍色的緞面面具，骨架以軟鐵絲為底可以依照臉型做調整，做工精緻繡著輕薄的Chantilly Lace，單邊垂墜著流蘇，這設計讓就讀美術系的肖戰愛不釋手。

他看了看時間，將面具戴上，化妝師敲了門後便進來，給他化妝時不由讚嘆，美人就是美人，連遮瑕都不需要，只是給他上了唇彩，便開心收工，過沒多久調教師走進來，人氣質冷冷地卻非常專業地再次詢問了他的生理問題和特點，以及是否嘗試過SM、是否有特殊僻好，特別喜歡和完全不能接受的項目等等，還細心地說了等會上台需要注意的地方、安全詞以及如果無法說話但耐受不住時該如何告訴他，還告訴肖戰所有競標內容只會在身後螢幕顯示，只有身為調教師的他和觀眾會知道，但是所有肖戰不能接受的項目，即使競標金額再高也不會施行。

肖戰點了點頭，坐在角落沙發繼續喝水，此時負責整個表演活動的主持人進來和肖戰打了聲招呼後便領著肖戰往另一間房間走，他猜這或許又是幕後老闆其中一間豪宅，裝潢走現代奢華風，和前一個別墅雖然風格不太一樣，但依舊可以看出主人的品味，前面主持人按著密碼鎖，門開了後他示意肖戰跟上，那是舞台旁的後台入口。

很顯然這間房間是經過重新整修的，牆面是漆黑帶著天然石材的紋路，天花板和壁面都有可能是金銅的裝飾，舞台呈扇形，台下是階梯式的劇場設計，總共有3X3九組座椅，每組貴賓坐在可斜躺下來、容納兩三人無虞的情侶黑絨座椅，天花板裝飾著漆黑的鏡面，隱密卻提供他人窺探的空間，屋內不亮朦朦朧朧地靠著崁燈提供間接光源，肖戰侷促地坐在舞台正中間的高腳椅，看著另一個門開啟，九位貴賓裡，有八個或帶著一至兩個穿著深藍緞面浴袍的少爺或小姐逐步入座，肖戰想著，敢情面試失敗就是下海陪嗎？他一邊想著一邊自嘲，都是出來賣，沒有誰比誰高貴…吧？想想自己扮演的角色，至少不用陪睡。

他繼續透過面具遮掩自己探究的目光，只見最後一位入場的貴賓，就他一個上著英式剛挺剪裁的墨綠西裝、穿著黑色窄版九分西裝褲，騷包地腳踏CL黑色漆皮皮鞋，血紅鞋底刺眼地要刺傷他的眼，但更令他奇怪的是，這人好像沒帶伴?


End file.
